ojamajosymphonysfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuka Afex
Yuka Afex is a 5 year old preschool student. She is the twin sister of Yuki Afex (older by 30mins) She is less hyper and less candy obsessed than her sister. She is a bit more focused than her sister. She was chosen because she was a direct descent of a past queen. Personality Yuka is more down to earth, goal oriented and mature than Yuki. Most of her development is in comparison to Yuki. She is more focused in her life, she actually wants to be a baker when she is 5 and actually becomes one when she grows up. She loves Yuki and spends all her time with Yuki until they are around 12 or so when they start drifting a part a bit. She is sad that Yuki begins to become jealous of her, and wishes that Yuki would have developed faster and more than her. She often has bad dreams about the future and because of that can't sleep very some nights. Appearance Yuka has medium length brown hair tied in pigtails with a lavender ribbon. She also wears a lavender ribbon as a headband. Her normal outfit is a white shirt with lavender edges on the sleeves and neck and jeans with lavender pockets. When she is 10-13, she wears a lavender tank top with a white shirt underneath that is like a turtleneck. She has a matching lavender skirt with a slit with a dark lavender part. She wears blue jeans underneath. Her hairstyle stays generally the same. When she is a teenager, she wears a similar outfit to what she wears 10-13, although it's a bit shorter on the neck and she doesn't have a skirt. Her past Yuka is only 5 at the time of Ojamajo symphonys. As an Ojamajo Yuka was originally not supposed to be a witch, but after finding Yuki's tap and playing with it she is put to a 1000 year sleep. However, she is woken up by magical stage and Hana giving up some of her powers. Yuka wakes up and is in her chosen witch uniform. Yuka was originally a white ojamajo, however, right after transforming into chosen form (she is in this form first) she claims she doesn't like white and her color magically changes to lavender. She has the ability to see into the future without the use of magic (which is impressive because usually magical stage is needed to see the past). At first, however, she can only see it in her dreams. When she is older, she can concentrate and see the future and variations of the future. Her crystal is a lavender heart. Her fairy's name is Kaka. Kaka is very helpful and often keeps Kiki company. Her wizard counterpart is Tsubasa Seleen. Since he's on their side and becomes a wizard at the end she often doesn't have to fight wizards. Her past counterpart is Hana. Hana gave some of her power to Yuka in order to wake her up. Her future counterpart is her daughter Yoshiki. Realtionships to other Symphonys Pop- Pop teaches Yuka how to bake when she is growing up. She admires Pop quite a bit. Mika- Yuka thinks Mika is cool and looks up to her. Natasha- Being related they are friends. Yuka thinks Yuki acts like Natasha. Sara- not much interaction is shown between the two. She teaches Sara how to bake when she is a bit older. Sika- Yuka thinks of Sika kinda like a big sister. She loves Sika's acting and singing. Olivia- The two get along but not much extra is added. Olivia is one of her best friends. Yuki- Their relationship is very strong when they are kids and when they grown up. However, in her teenage years, Yuki is very jelaous of Yuka developing faster than her. She wishes she didn't and really misses Yuki when she avoids talking to her. She gets her chosen form after being awoken from sleep. Since she did this, she helped Yuki not be worried. Family Parents- She loves her parents and while away at middle school and high school she writes tons of letters to them. Yuki- stated above Yukito- her adopted wizard brother. She isn't as close as Yuki is to him. But that is because he is Yuki's counterpart. Yoshiki- her future daughter. She loves and trust her daughter, Yuka see's that Yoshi is a lot like her. Nadeshiko- Her niece. She is worried that Nadeshiko will become jealous about Yoshi developing quicker than her like her mother but realizes that Yoshi is a year older and that they aren't twins but still worries. Yuka also worries that Nade's powers will develop as much as hers and that seeing the future will ruin the suprises of the future. love life Takashi- The meet in middle school and start dating in highschool. Yuka is a bit hesitant because Takashi is Yusei(Yuki's boyfriend) identical twin. In Mirai She runs a bakery and hires Yuki, Yoshi and Akari to work there. Nadeshiko helps out sometimes too. She refuses to help Nadeshiko develop her future seeing abilities because of the pain it causes Yuka. Trivia *Her personality is more a result of being different from Yuki. *She becomes quite a gamer when she grows up and knows a lot about video games. She even names her daughter Yoshi after the green dinosaur (the -ki is added to make it look more normal) *Yuka and Yoshiki's names have themed names, Yuka means fragrant and Yoshiki means perfumed life. Both of their names have to do with sweet smells. *Oddly, despite being older, many non-witch characters say Yuki's name first when adressing both of them. It's not odd for witches because Yuki became a witch before Yuka did. *Her name in Magical Symphonies is Layla Anderson. Category:Characters